


A Slut for Authority

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Discipline, Fellatio, M/M, Office Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: Brad Chase calls Alan Shore into his office to address his recent conduct.Set during Season 1.





	A Slut for Authority

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following exchange:
> 
> Brad: "I outrank you."  
> Alan: "And I'm such a slut for authority."

Alan Shore loves nothing more than watching Bradley Chase, ex-marine get flustered. He will savour any opportunity to push his buttons with relish. 

It’s not just that Brad happens to be the exact ‘type’ he had in college. All American, clean cut, broad shouldered, square-jawed, an exquisite physical specimen with electric blue eyes and lips that are just begging to be wrapped around his cock. It’s how delicious he gets when he’s riled. The moments when Alan identifies the chink in Brad’s armour and goes in for the kill. 

There are three things which will always get under Brad’s skin. It so happens that Alan happens to exhibit all three of these behaviours, often simultaneously. 

The display of behaviour seen as ‘un-American’, the flaunting of romantic conquests (especially those with whom Brad wished to have dalliances), and a lack of respect for authority never fail to arouse apoplexy in the young lawyer. 

It’s the last point that seems to really enrage Brad. Respect for Authority. Alan’s disrespect often manifests as mockery and general insubordination, which only increases Brad’s ire. 

Alan has never had any respect for authority. School teachers, Sunday school teachers, sports coaches, parents, lecturers, judges. It’s Alan’s belief that respect is earned, and can be taken away at any time. Respecting authority for authority’s sake has never resonated with him. 

This doesn’t change the fact that he is, in fact, a slut for it. Someone in control, someone with power over him, putting him in his place. It’s not the authority that’s attractive, it’s watching someone exerting that authority. 

There’s no-one he wishes he could watch exerting that authority more than Brad Chase. 

He supposes that’s why he’s been pushing him more and more over the past weeks, even enlisting the help of fellow lawyers. It’s very difficult to resist pointing out obvious contradictory truths when you have a homophobic (read: closeted homosexual) lawyer who prides themselves on their conduct and traditional, conservative values defending a lesbian. 

Apparently encouraging your colleagues to chant a chorus of ‘lesbian’ every time Bradley Chase walks into a common area goes a little further than the man in question is willing to tolerate.

\---

At nine-thirty one Friday morning, Catherine Piper knocked and then ducked her head around Alan’s door with a message that Brad would like to see him in his office urgently. 

Alan made his way down the corridor. Brad’s office door was ajar and he knocked quietly before entering the room.

Brad was sitting down behind his desk. 

“Lock the door behind you, Mr Shore.” Brad’s tone was amiable enough, but the instruction in itself caused the hairs on the back of Alan’s neck to prick up.

Alan stepped across the threshold, turning to lock the door behind him before walking forward a few paces until he stood approximately three feet in front of the desk. 

He resisted the urge to fidget and instead stood calmly in the middle of Brad Chase’s office, hands by his sides, waiting to hear from the lawyer exactly why he’d been urgently summoned to his office.

Almost as soon as he raised his eyes to look directly at Brad, Brad started talking.

“I think you know why I’ve called you in here.”

Alan’s expression relaxed. It was clear that he was going to be in here for some time, subjected to an extended lecture on conduct of some sort or another.

“I can assure you, I’m completely in the dark, Bradley.” He wasn’t going to give Bradley the satisfaction of any admission of wrongdoing, although there were easily half a dozen minor infractions he’d committed this week.

“Your conduct has been appalling. You’ve consistently been inappropriate with every single female lawyer in this practise, not to mention that your behaviour to me has been – “ Brad trailed off, searching for the right description.

Alan was curious to know what Brad had thought of his behaviour.

“Has been…,” he prompted.

Brad stood up from the desk and Alan resisted the urge to take a defensive step backwards. While Brad held himself as a marine, and gave out orders like an officer, Alan couldn’t help but suspect that a lot of it was old habits dying hard, if not pure bluster.

“You don’t fit here, Alan. You’re not welcome. You’re insubordinate, rude, and hold no regard for the institution and Judicial Process we have vowed to uphold.”

Unchallenged, Brad continued, “You objectify every female member of staff who joins our ranks, and you purposely antagonise every male member of staff. You also put all our livelihoods at risk when you engage in illicit practices to ensure the results you’re seeking for your clients.“

“When I first got to this office I thought you were trouble. I’ve been continually appalled by the depths to which you have sunk. This last week is the last straw. I can’t bear to have you in my sight any longer.”

Brad’s piercing blue eyes were holding Alan’s gaze; unwavering; earnest; disappointed. Something in Alan wanted to have them looking at him with something other than contempt.

“Come now, Brad. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I know I might not be the most righteous lawyer you’ve ever admired, but you have to admit that you must hold me in some level of esteem to be paying me so much attention.”

“I pay you no attention.” Brad was, if nothing else, petulant.

“And that’s why you’ve called me into your office? To outline an itemised list of every time my conduct has breached your set of standards, and end with a statement that you’ve paid no attention to me since your transfer.”

Alan had one Hail Mary card up his sleeve. He was going on a hunch, but by God, he hoped he was right.

“Brad,” he began calmly. “I can see how your pupils have dilated as you’ve been talking to me. You see the way I look at you, in fact, the way I’m looking at you right now. I find you breathtakingly attractive. I assure you I had no intention of letting you find out, and the fact that you’ve independently ascertained that is mortifying for me. Is there anything I can do to alleviate your discomfort?”

Brad was surprised, to say the least. He found himself lost in Alan’s deep blue eyes. He shook himself out of it. Surely he was being played for a fool. “Stop it Alan,” he warned. “I am recommending you for disciplinary action.”

Alan saw something promising flicker in Brad’s expression. He persevered, “Like you said, Brad. You outrank me. You should be administering the punishment. What would an appropriate one be?” 

Alan paused as if in serious thought. “You say I’m rude and insubordinate, using my mouth to insult and belittle you. Surely atonement should be achieved using the same means.” 

Brad refused to lay his eyes on Alan’s sinful mouth, forcing them to focus at a point on the wall somewhere above his left shoulder. He couldn’t help noticing when Alan’s tongue darted out quickly to wet his lips. Thankfully, he was able to repress the shiver that shot up his spine.

“This is simply another example of your reckless disregard for authority.” Brad knew he was back-pedalling, repeating himself in hopes not to have to address the terrifyingly accurate points Alan had been making.

“Like I said before, Bradley. I am such a slut for authority.”

Something in Brad snapped. The teasing, the taunting, the arousal, the submission. He could see one course of action open to him, and if he was honest with himself, it was the one course of action he’d secretly hoped this meeting would set in motion.

“Kneel.” Brad’s voice was quiet, but his conviction was absolute.

“I’m sorry?” Alan was having trouble believing what his ears had heard.

“You heard me. If you’re such a slut for authority, kneel.”

“Now?”

“I won’t ask again.”

Alan elegantly folded down to his knees on the floor. He kept his head facing forward and his eyes set straight ahead.

Brad moved around to the front of the desk, standing directly in front of him. His crotch was directly in Alan’s eye-line. 

Alan found his mouth entirely devoid of moisture as he saw the expensive fabric of Brad’s trousers stretched taut over the pleasingly thick length of his cock.

He started when he felt Brad’s hand in his hair, a firm pressure on the top of his head, fingers massaging his scalp. His eyes closed of their own volition.

“I’m not a fan of punishment for punishment’s sake. I don’t think it does any good. Discipline on the other hand… The practise of training a subject to obey a code of behaviour. That is a system I can get behind.”

Brad used his other hand to unzip his flies and pull out his cock. From the moment Alan had walked into his office, his arousal had been steadily mounting. He was more than semi-erect and there was a strand of precome trailing down the underside.

The angle wasn’t perfect, but he could see the expression on Alan’s face. Need was the first word that came to mind.

Alan needed this. Truthfully, so did Brad. Weeks of disrespect, mocking, and humiliation. Alan’s conduct had been reflecting badly on all of them. It was enough to make anybody angry.

His fist tightened in Alan’s hair and he heard an unmistakeable groan from the man below him.

“I think it’s time you learned your lesson.”

Alan needed little encouragement. His tongue darted out to lick at the wetness at the tip. Brad couldn’t help the way his knees quaked slightly at that first touch.

His hand relaxed in Alan’s hair, and Alan took the reprieve as an opportunity to move his head closer, wrapping his lips around the head and curling his tongue around it. 

Brad choked out a whimper and steadied himself with a hand on Alan’s shoulder.

Alan reached out his left hand to grasp Brad’s hip, his fingers tightening and his thumb pressing hard against his hipbone. It would leave bruises.

Alan pulled back, moistening his lips before redoubling his efforts, sliding his mouth all the way down until the tip of Brad’s cock was firmly against the back of his throat and his nose was pressed into Brad’s pubic bone. He pulled back slowly, maintaining a suction that caused Brad to inhale sharply, before sliding his lips down again.

The torturous pace that Alan had set was driving Brad to distraction. He could feel every delicious sensation that Alan was causing, from the rhythmic swallowing around the head of his cock that was causing his eyes to roll back into his head, to the snaking pattern of his tongue as it drew back to the head.

He couldn’t help his hips thrusting minutely as they tried on behalf of his entire being to keep his cock inside Alan’s mouth a moment longer.

Alan’s response was to squeeze his hip tighter. A warning.

Brad fisted his hand in Alan’s hair and tugged, pulling his mouth off his cock with a pop. Alan looked up and Brad’s breath was taken away. He looked wrecked. As much as Alan had been taking Brad apart bit by bit, each slide of his mouth heightening the effect of the last to drive his arousal ever further, it had clearly been having a significant affect on Alan himself.

Alan’s pupils were blown wide, the blue of his irises almost invisible, moisture at their corners from the intermittent oxygen deprivation he’d been self-inflicting. His lips were swollen and stretched, dark red, and wet with saliva and precome. His throat was still reflexively bobbing up and down, swallowing. Brad reached a hand down to cover it. He felt as Alan swallowed against his hand and his cock twitched in sympathy.

“Can I –“ Brad started speaking and then aborted as his voice cracked.

“Yes.” Alan was still looking up at him, his voice a register lower than usual, and with none of the usual cynicism and sarcasm.

It seemed this form of discipline was having a positive effect.

Brad reached down to feed his cock into Alan’s mouth again. Alan immediately resumed his ministrations with renewed vigour. Brad watched his cock disappearing and reappearing from his mouth, grazing over Alan’s unfairly plush lips. He was so close. 

Alan Shore was on his knees in his office. Sucking him off, fully dressed. Worshipping him with his mouth. Something cracked in Brad’s reserved façade. Everything felt _right_. He looked down, as if in an out of body experience, disconnected from himself and saw movement below his cock. It was Alan’s right hand, buried in his own trousers, furiously jerking himself off. 

The realisation slammed Brad back into himself. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Alan was masturbating, about to come while sucking him off in his office. Brad gripped Alan’s shoulders hard for balance and shuddered out his orgasm. Alan kept swallowing around him until he was whimpering from overstimulation, eventually letting his cock fall softly from his mouth.

Brad took a step back and fumbled for his desk to hold onto for support. Half-leaning on it, he took several deep breaths, still recovering. Alan gracefully unfolded himself from the floor, walked calmly over to a side table, fetched a tissue and collected the semen from his hands, depositing it in the trash.

He walked steadily over to Brad, still dishevelled against his desk. Alan ignored the sharp intake of breath when he took hold of Brad’s now softened cock, gently tucking it into his silk boxers, and doing up his trousers.

He patted the front of Brad’s trousers affectionately.

“Was there anything else you wanted from me, Sir?”

“Huh?” was the only response Brad could muster. How had he lost the upper hand so swiftly.

“In that case, I’ll see you at the staff meeting,” Alan took a cursory glance at the clock on the wall, “in ten minutes.”

Brad watched speechlessly as Alan walked to the door, completely casual, unlocking and stepping through it. He cast a single glance back, delivering his parting shot with a confident wink, “I do so enjoy our one-on-ones, Bradley.”


End file.
